Raindrops
by realkkeh
Summary: Jika angin berhembus ditengah hujan —/ —"Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun." / "Namaku Luhan."— / —itu artinya ada seseorang yang mencoba menyampaikan sebuah pesan / HunHan / SehunxLuhan/Oneshoot/ Yaoi/ Warning!inside


Title : raindrops

Cast : Sehun Luhan

Genre : Romance and Warning!inside

Rated : k+

Length : One shoot

WARNING THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION! BOYXBOY! PLEASE IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, JUST LEAVE THIS PAGE OK! PEACE

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jika angin berhembus ditengah hujan —_

_._

_._

—"Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun."

"Namaku Luhan."—

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

—_itu artinya ada seseorang yang mencoba menyampaikan sebuah pesan_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

This Fanfiction is mine.

.

.

.

Hujan turun deras sekali hari itu. Langit juga sangat gelap, seakan menggambarkan suasana hati Luhan yang sedang buruk.

Luhan terduduk disalah satu kursi tamu didepan sekolah, sedikit merasa beruntung karena atapnya tertutup oleh papan yang sengaja dipasang oleh pihak sekolah.

Luhan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sepi. Ia melirik jam tangannya.

Hh—pantas saja, ini sudah pukul lima sore jadi suasana sekolah sangat sepi.

Diam. Bersender. Menopang dagu.

Hanya itu yang Luhan bisa lakukan sedari tadi. Kalau saja baterai ponselnya tidak habis ( salahkan Minseok yang memakai ponselnya untuk bermain game ) mungkin itu bisa menambah 'sedikit' daftar kegiatannya selain tiga diatas.

Langit masih senang menjatuhi tanah dibumi dengan air hujannya, terimakasih. Tetapi Luhan sudah sudah tidak dan tidak akan pernah bahkan tidak benar benar senang karena berkat hujan ia jadi harus rela menunggu dua jam –sial! Serial one piece ku!—di sekolah.

"Payah, kufikir tadi Jongin mengatakan payung ini masih berfungsi."

Terdengar suara anak lelaki disebelah kiri Luhan dan sontak saja itu membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

"Astaga!" Luhan memekik kecil ketika mendapati ada anak lelaki asing berkulit super putih berdiri disampingnya—yang sedang duduk.

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, mencoba menebak sejak kapan anak berkulit super putih itu ada disampingnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, anak super putih—yang tangan kanannya sedang memegang payung berwarna ungu—itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan.

Tersenyum. Anak lelaki itu tersenyum.

Dan saat itu juga Luhan merasakan bagaimana nyatanya kupu kupu sedang berterbangan disekitar perut dan—oh! Jangan lupakan jantungnya yang (sialnya) berdegup kencang.

"Hai." Sapa si anak lelaki itu. Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil melempar senyum tipis—tidak ingin merasakan 'efek kupu kupu perut' yang berlebihan dan mungkin bisa overdosis.

Luhan segera memalingkan wajahnya—kemana pun asal bukan ke anak lelaki yang kini mendudukkan tubuhnya didekatnya.

Paha mereka bahkan sempat bersentuhan. Oh sial, Luhan mengutuk bangku tamu yang tidak terlalu panjang itu.

Kau harus menjaga jarak dengannya Luhan, kalau tidak kau bisa mati karena jantungmu yang berdebar cepat—Luhan memperingati dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama menunggu disini?"

Sialnya, si anak super putih itu tidak mengerti keinginan Luhan. Ia bertanya kelewat lembut dengan suara bassnya.

Terpaksa, dengan mencoba menahan degup jantungnya (Oh tidak! Jantungku pasti akan meloncat keluar!), Luhan menolehkan wajahnya ke samping dan—

—Persetan. Bocah itu sedang memandanginya dengan jarak dekat.

"ng.. oh, b-baru dua jam. Ya! Dua jam yang lalu."

Sejak Luhan lahir, ia tidak pernah merasakan gugup—meskipun sepupunya Kris sedang menindasnya pun, ia tidak pernah gugup.

Tapi, didekat anak lelaki yang kulitnya super putih itu entah kenapa dia jadi gugup setengah mati.

Luhan dapat mendengar anak disebelahnya bergumam mengiyakan.

Kemudian hening.

Hening yang membuat Luhan gelisah dan merasa tidak nyaman.

Jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan dan 'efek kupu kupu sialan' seakan makin nyata dialaminya.

"Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun."

Luhan menoleh sambil memiringkan kepalanya—ekspresi otomatis yang ia keluarkan ketika sedang bingung.

"Apa?"

Anak lelaki berkulit super putih itu terawa melihat tingkah Luhan yang menggemaskan.

"Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun."

—Sehun.

"Namaku Luhan."

—Nama itu langsung membuat hati Luhan berdenyut ketika mengucapnya dalam hati.

"Senang bertemu denganmu."

—dan semenjak itulah Luhan menyadari bahwa

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga."

—ia telah jatuh cinta, dibawah saksi sang hujan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun. Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak pertemuan 'romantis' Luhan dengannya. Dan sejak minggu itu juga (terhitung dari hari itu) Luhan makin dekat dengannya. Entah itu Sehun yang lebih dulu menyapanya atau mereka tak sengaja berpas-pasan di kantin atau koridor sekolah.

Luhan merasa terlambat mengetahui fakta bahwa Sehun ada di peringkat 'adik kelas populer' setelah Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol—Luhan murid tahun terakhir di sekolah menengah.

Luhan mengakui bahwa Sehun memang tampan. Sangat tampan. Ia tau bahwa ada banyak gadis gadis atau bahkan lelaki berparas cantik yang menyukainya.

Luhan juga tau bahwa –ternyata—setiap pulang sekolah atau bel istirahat pasti ada saja satu atau dua orang penggemar Sehun yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Tapi Sehun selalu menanggapi mereka dengan dingin dan tak banyak bicara.

Berbanding terbalik dengan sosok Sehun saat sedang berbicara dengannya.

Sehun banyak bicara.

Dan dia adalah orang yang hangat.

Sehun.

Entah sejak kapan Luhan jadi sering memperhatikannya, dan terkadang Luhan mendapati dirinya sedang senyum sendiri karena nama itu.

Benar kata orang, jatuh cinta itu terasa indah.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun tidak masuk sekolah. Luhan berfikir mungkin dia punya urusan penting sehingga harus absen, tetapi kenyataan pahit seakan menamparnya telak.

Luhan mencuri dengar dari Jongin dan Chanyeol di kantin, ia bahkan dapat mendengar suara Jongin yang pelan dan serak bagai hembusan angin saat mencoba menceritakan pada Chanyeol tentang kondisi Sehun.

"Dia parah yeol, sungguh. Kufikir dia akan mati besok atau lusa." Nyatanya Jongin makin mengecilkan volume suaranya, tetapi suara Jongin yang seperti cicitan itu malah terdengar jelas ditelinga Luhan—bahkan terus berputar diotaknya.

'Dia parah.' Sepotong kalimat yang seakan menguatkan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk sedang menimpa Sehun.

Luhan gelisah. Hatinya berdegup lagi tapi ini—

—ini bukanlah degupan menyenangkan saat Luhan bersama Sehun.

Luhan bahkan tidak mendengarkan penjelasan guru sejarahnya (padahal sejarah adalah mata pelajaran favoritnya) didepan kelas. Pikirannya melayang, diotaknya hanya ada Sehun, Sehun, dan Sehun.

Luhan harus menjenguknya.

.

.

.

Itulah tujuan awal Luhan jika saja langit tak lagi membasahi tanah dengan air hujan.

Luhan berdecak sebal. Sial (lagi) dia tidak bawa payung!

Hawa dingin menyerang tubuhnya yang ringkih dan kecil. Hujan kali ini, Luhan sendirian—

—Karena sebelumnya, ia bersama Sehun.

Karena hawa dingin yang tidak menyenangkan, mau tak mau Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang sama tempo lalu.

Luhan dapat merasakan angin bersemilir membelai surai coklat gelapnya. Ia jadi teringat ucapan sok puitis Minseok,

'Jika angin berhembus ditengah hujan, itu artinya ada seseorang yang mencoba menyampaikan sebuah pesan.'

Luhan tertawa kecil mengingat bagaimana lucunya ekspresi Minseok saat sedang menjadi sok puitis didepan kelas.

Luhan terdiam, kemudian menutup matanya.

Luhan dapat merasakan angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut.

Sehun.

Lagi-lagi nama itu yang terlintas di kepalanya. Wajahnya yang tampan, bibirnya yang berwarna pink terang, dan jangan lupakan kulit super putihnya yang diam diam Luhan kagumi tiap waktu.

Memori otaknya menggambarkan sosok Sehun yang sempurna.

.

.

"Sedang apa?"

Luhan tersentak kaget mendengar suara tak asing dari arah depannya. Suara Sehun.

Segera setelah ia membuka mata, sosok Sehun benar-benar berdiri dihadapannya.

Dengan kemeja berlengan panjang berwarna putih, celana jeans biru, dan payung berwarna ungu yang menjaga kepalanya dari tetesan air hujan.

Luhan berkedip.

Sekali. Dua kali.

Bukan mimpi.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Luhan kaget. Sehun hanya menatapnya datar kemudian mengendikkan bahu.

"Hanya lewat saja. Kau sendiri belum pulang?" Sehun berbalik bertanya.

Luhan diam. Ada sesuatu di benaknya yang seakan mengganjal, dan oh—itu!

"Kau kan sedang sakit!"

Refleks. Luhan berdiri menghadap Sehun –yang lebih tinggi darinya, tentu saja—dan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang dingin.

Sehun tertawa renyah sebelum berkata, "Kau dengar dari siapa?"

"Jongin."

Dan tawa renyah itu terdengar lagi. Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, memandang aneh (dan bingung) pada sosok Sehun yang sedang tertawa geli dihadapannya sambil memegangi perut.

Apanya yang lucu?!

Semenit kemudian Sehun berhenti tertawa dan memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"kenapa malah tertawa?" ada sedikit kekesalan dalam nada bicara Luhan. Sehun tau itu.

"Karena kau mudah dibodohi."

"Apaa?!"

Luhan segera memalingkan wajahnya dan melipat kedua tangannya didada—ekspresi marah.

Sehun ingin tertawa lagi tapi ia menahannya dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang mengulum senyum manis untuk Luhan.

"Aku bohong soal sakit, aku hanya membolos karena malas masuk sekolah. Aku meminta Jongin menjaga rahasia ini, tidak kusangka dia malah membesar-besarkannya."

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan –yang tadi menggenggamnya—dan gantian membawa tangan yang lebih kecil itu dalam sebuah genggaman hangat.

Luhan masih mengacuhkannya.

"Maaf." Sehun mengecup punggung tangan Luhan yang tanapa sepengetahuannya membuat darah Luhan mendidih dan naik hingga ke kepala.

Karena rasa gugup yang kurang ajar, Luhan menarik kasar tangannya dan berdehem berkali kali—menghilangkan sedikit saja rasa canggungnya.

"Oke. Kumaafkan." Perkataan Luhan makin membuat Sehun tersenyum, dan senyumnya makin tampan.

Entah kenapa, Sehun saat ini sangat berbeda dengan Sehun yang biasa ia temui.

Ia terlihat berkali kali kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya.

Mungkin ini efek karena Sehun tidak memakai seragam sekolah.

Eh tunggu.

"Kalau kau malas ke sekolah, kenapa kau datang sekarang?" tanya Luhan penuh selidik.

Sehun masih tersenyum, ia masih diam bahkan saat Sehun membawa Luhan berada dibawah payung yang sama dengannya.

"Nanti saja kuceritakan. Sekarang kuantar pulang ya."

.

.

.

Jadi intinya Sehun sedang bermain dirumah Jongin –ya rumah Jongin memang sangat dekat dengan sekolah—dan tak sengaja melihat dirinya sedang duduk meratapi hujan. Begitu sih katanya.

Luhan lebih memilih bergumam atau sesekali mengangguk mendengar cerita Sehun—yang anehnya, Sehun lebih aktif bicara hari ini.

Luhan hanya akan berbicara jika ia menunjukkan arah jalan menuju rumahnya. Hanya itu saja, tidak lebih.

Karena sisanya, ia nikmati dengan degupan jantungnya dan juga tautan jari mereka yang belum terlepas.

Sehun dan Luhan berhenti disebuah rumah minimalis berlapiskan cat berwarna putih bersih, rumah Luhan.

Saling menundukkan kepala lalu saling melambai tangan. Hanya itu yang mereka lakukan sebelum berpisah.

Tapi, tepat saat Luhan menyadari bahwa Sehun menjauh dari jaraknya, ia merasakan kecemasan menggerogoti tubuhnya. Rasa rindu dan tak ingin berpisah dengan Sehun.

Dengan cepat ia berlari—mengabaikan seragamnya yang basah karena hujan—mengejar Sehun yang hampir menghilang sosoknya diperempatan gang dekat rumahnya.

Dan dalam satu detik, tubuh Luhan sudah memerangkap Sehun dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Sehun terdiam. Masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dengannya.

Sedangkan Luhan, ia makin mempererat pelukannya kala suara gemuruh dalam hatinya makin berteriak keras. Seakan ingin menyampaikan lewat pelukannya, bahwa ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sehun.

Setelah menjatuhkan payung ungunya ke tanah, Sehun akhirnya membalas pelukan Luhan yang menghangatkan dibawah tetesan air hujan.

"aku menyukaimu, sungguh."

—aku mencintaimu.

"aku.. aku sangat menyukaimu, Sehun."

—aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar suara Luhan yang nyaris seperti bisikkan didekat telinganya. Ia mempererat pelukannya, seakan tak membiarkan udara menjadi celah diantara himpitan tubuh mereka.

"Aku juga..."

"... menyukaimu, Luhan."

Dan setelah itu Sehun menjauhkan tubuh Luhan dari pelukannya. Dengan kedua lengan yang masih menggamit bahunya, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya menempel dengan manisnya dengan milik Luhan.

Luhan terbelak kaget. Ciuman pertamanya, direbut Sehun.

Sehun melampiaskan perasaan yang sama menggebunya dalam hatinya. Lewat ciuman manis penuh cinta, dan basah karena terkena tetes hujan.

Keduanya sama-sama menutup mata. Membiarkan bibir mereka saling melumat satu sama lain, saling menyampaikan perasaan cinta dalam hati masing-masing.

Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sehun saat merasa bibirnya sudah lebih lembab dari yang sebelumnya. Sehun (lagi-lagi) tersenyum manis, ia angkat dagu Luhan agar sosok yang dicintainya itu memandang lurus kearahnya.

Wajah Luhan memerah sampai telinga, Sehun sungguh ingin meledek penampilan Luhan saat ini tapi dia mengurungkannya.

Ia kecup dua kelopak mata yang terlihat sayu itu. Lalu ia kecup lagi bibir Luhan untuk waktu yang singkat.

"Masuklah, kau kehujanan." Ujar Sehun saat sebelumnya kedua insan itu sama-sama terdiam sambil menikmati memandang wajah orang didepannya.

"kau juga kehujanan." Luhan tersenyum manis sambil mengelus pipi Sehun yang basah karena tetes hujan.

Sehun menahan pergerakan tangannya, mencium telapak tangannnya sedikit lama kemudian berkata, "Aku juga akan pulang. Kau segera masuk ya, besok kau sakit."

Luhan merasa darahnya benar-benar direbus sekarang. Panas sekali. Tanpa berkaca. Luhan sudah tau bahwa pipinya memerah sempurna karena perlakuan manis Sehun.

Sehun kembali memeluknya dan menciumi surai coklat gelapnya. Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama, memeluk Sehun sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun yang seperti papermint.

Hatinya merasa senang, perasaannya tersampaikan.

Namun salah satu lubang dihatinya masih membuatnya gelisah.

"Masuklah." Suara Sehun menginterupsinya. Luhan mengangguk patuh lalu berlari kecil menuju rumahnya. Ia berkali-kali menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum sumringah kala melihat Sehun juga masih dalam posisinya—berdiri di perempatan gang dengan payung ungu yang sudah melindungi tubuhnya dari air hujan.

Luhan segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan ibunya mengenai seragamnya yang basah.

Yang Luhan lakukan setelah sampai dikamarnya hanya memekik senang kemudian berkali-kali melompat kegirangan. Ia tidak tau rasanya jatuh cinta memang semenyenangkan ini.

Luhan masih membayangkan kejadian tadi sampai suara ponselnya berbunyi. Menandakan sebuah pesan masuk yang minta dibaca.

Dengan senyum sumringah, Luhan membaca pesan itu. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia terjatuh pingsan dikamarnya.

.

.

.

From : Kim Minseok

Hey Luhan, kau tau Sehun kan? Kudengar dia meninggal tadi siang jam 11. Jasadnya akan dikremasi besok. Jongin memberitahuku tadi saat kau sedang ke kamar mandi. Rencananya aku akan ke tempat pemakamannya besok,apa kau mau ikut?

.

.

.

A/N : Aku akan selalu usahakan membuat 1s dari tiap official ataupun crack couple exo. And i will sure there will be Taoris bec hell yeah, i still believe in Kris :)


End file.
